


Cookie Monster

by Irutzencre



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, My First Fanfic, Victoria is a cookie monster
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irutzencre/pseuds/Irutzencre
Summary: Deux choses énervaient particulièrement Victoria Chase : Max Caulfield, et ne pas comprendre pourquoi celle-ci occupait à ce point ses pensées. N'y tenant plus, Victoria va explorer l'antre de sa némésis, l'enfer hipster de l'autre côté du couloir.





	Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> Je débarque sur AO3 ! Voici donc mon premier one-shot dans l'univers de Life is Strange, écrit il y a un certain temps. Les autres suivront certainement.  
> Bonne lecture.  
> Tzé Iru'

Cookie Monster

Assise à son bureau, Victoria pianotait nerveusement sur la surface de bois de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Elle attrapa enfin son stylo, le fit rouler entre ses doigts, puis l'immobilisa au-dessus des feuilles qui lui faisaient face. Le crayon resta suspendu, un demi-millimètre au-dessus du papier. Quand elle le posa, ce fut pour raturer sans ménagement les deux dernières lignes qu’elle avait inscrites, il y avait déjà plus de dix minutes.

Avec un soupir énervé, Victoria plaqua brusquement son crayon sur le bureau pour s'accouder à celui-ci, posant sa tête sur ses mains dans une posture accablée. Visiblement, cette dissertation devrait attendre. Elle n'avait présentement pas la tête à cela. Elle écarta paperasse et bouquins, rangeant le tout en une pile ordonnée sur le coin de son plan de travail. Elle ne parvenait plus à garder sa concentration. Elle avait beau essayer, se forcer, fixer livres et papiers comme si elle allait y trouver la clé de l'excellence et la faire sienne dans un devoir encore parfait, elle était incapable de rédiger le moindre mot. Une part d'elle n'avait que faire de ce travail. Elle errait ailleurs, loin de la « perfection » que la Chase exigeait d'elle-même et de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, dernièrement, ses pensées dérivaient vers celle qui occupait la chambre face à la sienne ; et beaucoup trop à son goût. Caulfield, Maxine. Sa dégaine et ses blagues de hipster. Son atteinte publique au sens de la mode. Son éternel petit sourire idiot. Ses selfies insupportables. À la seule idée que cette petite brune occupe à ce point ses pensées, Victoria roula des yeux. Décidément, cette gamine l'empêchait de vivre en paix même quand elle n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Sa seule existence – et sa proximité de l'autre côté de ce couloir – l'insupportait.

À cette heure de l'après-midi, Victoria savait sa voisine sortie. Elle ne rentrerait que quelques heures plus tard, après avoir passé la journée avec sa junkie punk. Victoria secoua la tête, serrant les dents. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Loserfield pouvait bien traîner avec qui elle voulait. Et par la même occasion, elle avait un peu d'air, cette hipster loin de sa vue.

Victoria se redressa d'un bond. Presque autant que l'idée d'échec, la blonde détestait que quelque chose échappe à sa compréhension. Et la brune restait pour elle une énigme.

Deux minutes plus tard, Victoria franchissait la distance qui séparait sa porte de celle de la brune. Vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, elle frappa de deux coups secs contre le battant. Son cœur accéléra sensiblement. Elle se gifla mentalement. Si Max était là, la blonde trouverait bien un prétexte quelconque pour râler sur la brune avant de repartir. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, Victoria n'entendit aucune réponse.  
Elle abaissa sans plus attendre la poignée. Étourdie comme elle était, Max oubliait souvent de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Victoria se demandait parfois quelle bonne étoile pouvait veiller sur elle pour qu'elle ne se soit encore rien fait voler. Elle oublia cette question stupide quand elle balaya la pièce du regard. Au vu de ses possessions, il n'était pas si étonnant que personne n'ait eu envie de partir avec, à part peut-être ses amis hipsters.

_

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, la chambre n’était pas trop mal rangée. Des livres et CD divers s'entassaient sur les étagères. Des affiches en tous genres étaient placardées sur les murs. Victoria haussa un sourcil dédaigneux à la vue de la décoration simpliste et hétéroclite.

Sur la droite, un ourson en peluche attendait le retour de l'occupante des lieux, sagement assis sur une couverture au motif démodé. Victoria ne put retenir un sourire, mi amusé mi exaspéré. À dix-huit ans, Max dormait encore avec une peluche. Dégainant son téléphone, la blonde s'appliqua à cadrer le compagnon de sa voisine. Cette photo serait peut-être utile un jour.

Au-dessus du lit, derrière une guirlande de lampions qui devait rendre une ambiance magnifique, le mur était couvert de photographies en provenance directe du polaroid de Max Caulfield. Photographies de tout et de rien se mêlaient à de nombreux selfies de la brunette. Au vu de la garde-robe de la brune, Victoria supposait qu'elle devait claquer tout son argent en papier photo pour son antiquité. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle passe au numérique, ou quoique ce soit de plus moderne que le polaroid.

Passant en revue la multitude d'images, Victoria s'efforça d'ignorer certains clichés un peu trop réussis. Une expression contrariée tordit ses traits à la vue répétée de l'amie punk de la brune, une certaine Chloé d'après la légende d'une photo, bien trop proche de Max au goût de Victoria.

Elle pivota sur place, détachant son attention du mur.

Sur une étagère, elle identifia un livre de photographie qu'elle-même avait maintes fois feuilleté. Victoria arqua un sourcil appréciateur. Pour une fois, Max avait plutôt bon goût. Mais cela, elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Plutôt brûler en enfer que de reconnaître que Max Caulfield pouvait faire preuve de goût dans quoi que ce soit.

Victoria longea le bureau, laissant ses ongles glisser sur la surface de bois. L'ordinateur de Max était en veille. Poussée par un élan de curiosité, la blonde pressa une touche pour faire apparaître une page web. « Camera Porn ». Max était dingue de vieilleries qu'elle ne pouvait probablement pas s'offrir. Un autre onglet montrait son profil facebook. Elle avait l'air pathétique. Sa messagerie était ouverte dans une autre fenêtre. Victoria aperçu les noms de Warren Graham et Chloé Price en tête dans la boîte de réception. Elle réduisit la fenêtre et rouvrit la première, ne laissant ainsi aucune trace de son passage. Elle n'était pas là pour lire les mails idiots des amis idiots de Caulfield. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle là ?

À côté du bureau se dressait une plante. Ainsi, Caulfield avait la main verte ? Une étiquette indiquait « Lisa ». Victoria esquissa un sourire désabusé. Sérieusement, Loser ? Tu as nommé ta plante Lisa ?

La Lisa en question semblait d'ailleurs manquer cruellement d'eau. La terre était sèche, et les feuilles qui retombaient, légèrement flétries, commençaient à jaunir. Si Caulfield laissait ça en l'état, Victoria ne donnait pas cher de sa Lisa. Attrapant une bouteille d'eau qui traînait par là, elle vida la moitié de son contenu dans le pot. Ni vu ni connu. Max devrait la remercier d'accorder un peu d'attention à sa misérable plante.

Parmi la paperasse, son regard tomba sur une photo, un énième selfie.

Elle tendit la main, effleurant du bout des doigts le papier glacé, retraçant d'un geste presque hésitant les contours de la petite brune. Ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur le carré de papier, juste assez pour le saisir afin de le regarder de plus près.

La photographie montrait Caulfield, légèrement de profil sur la gauche de l'image. Son visage se détachait nettement sur la forêt floue en arrière-plan. Son regard dirigé vers la droite, elle était tournée vers quelque chose hors-champ, observant calmement mais avec attention au-delà du cadre de l'image. L'arrière-plan globalement sombre était ponctué de rais de lumière. Les cheveux de Max eux-mêmes jouaient sous un éclairage similaire, moins nets que son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Le cliché aurait pu paraître mal exposé, si les yeux bleu océan de la brune ne ressortaient pas avec une telle intensité. Victoria en restait subjuguée. Ces yeux…

Au fond de ses yeux doux, presque inexpressifs, brillait une lueur farouche, inaccessible. Un feu éternel, d'apparence aussi fragile que la flamme d’une bougie, mais pourtant aussi vif qu'un brasier infernal. Il y avait dans ces yeux quelque chose que la blonde, en dépit des multiples insultes et brimades dont elle accablait Max à longueur de temps, avait la sensation de ne jamais pouvoir faire plier. Ces yeux qui la regardaient, impassible, défiant sa suprématie sur Blackwell, remettant en cause son pouvoir. Même lorsque la brune tremblait devant elle, Victoria sentait qu'une partie d'elle continuait de résister. Et la Chase ne supportait pas que l'on se dresse devant elle.

Elle marmonna un juron à peine audible. Cette photo était diablement réussie. Même si elle aurait raillé la brune, Victoria ne pouvait nier à elle-même cette évidence. Le cliché mettait indéniablement en valeur les yeux de la petite brune, laissant entrevoir son caractère déterminé derrière une façade presque passive. Encore une fois, Max révélait juste ce qu'il fallait.

Victoria cligna des yeux. Combien de temps était-elle restée à fixer cette photo ? Elle se retint de se frapper le front sous sa propre bêtise, geste aussi stupide qu’inutile. Déjà qu'elle visitait sans invitation la chambre de Max, voilà qu'elle s'arrêtait stupidement sur une de ses photos.

Elle fixa une seconde le carré de papier comme s'il était l'incarnation de tout ce qui la contrariait. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard furtif aux alentours, comme si une affiche aurait pu l'observer et être témoin de son méfait, elle le glissa dans sa poche. Caulfield avait certainement des centaines de selfies. Distraite comme elle était, un de moins, elle ne elle remarquerait certainement pas.

Victoria pourrait en faire des copies, les déchirer à l'infini, jouer aux fléchettes avec, proférer des incantations maléfiques à loisir en fixant cette image qui lui rappellerait sans cesse à quel point cette petite brune l'énervait.

Elle, ses selfies, son talent, ses manies, son existence entière. Son visage constellé de taches de rousseurs, son sourire angélique. Ses mimiques maladroites, alors qu'elle s'adressait à Victoria et la réconfortait d'un compliment. Maxine lui disant qu'elle, Victoria Chase, avait du talent. L'héritière Chase ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Les mots de Max l'avaient touchée, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle aurait aimé croire qu'elle n’accordait aucune importance à son avis. Pourtant, la brune avait su lui arracher un demi sourire. Elle avait su lui parler et lui dire ce qu'elle rêvait secrètement d'entendre.

Une guitare acoustique reposait dans un coin, appuyée contre le canapé. La guitare que Victoria entendait parfois, le soir, les douces notes passant à travers les cloisons de l'internat. Plus rarement, la brune chantait, accompagnant timidement sa mélodie de sa voix calme. Elle laissait alors s'écouler de longues minutes avant d'aller tambouriner à la porte de Max pour exiger le silence, prétextant qu'il y avait des gens qui dormaient, ici, et qu'ils n'avaient pas à subir cette insulte à la musique.

Elle n'irait jamais dire à Caulfield que les notes de sa guitare l'apaisaient, sonnant à ses oreilles comme une berceuse rassurante. Elle n'irait jamais lui demander d'ouvrir sa porte, juste pour l'entendre un peu mieux. Avant de la déranger, si le couloir était vide, elle s'adossait au mur à côté de la porte et fermait les yeux, laissant la mélodie l'emporter. L'oreille collée à sa porte, Victoria se maudissait de l'écouter, tout en redoutant la moindre apparition dans le couloir. Si on la surprenait ainsi, sa réputation était foutue.

Pivotant enfin vers le placard, Victoria esquissa une grimace de dégoût à la vue des quelques vêtement accrochés dans la penderie. Caulfield avait peut-être un don pour la photo, aussi nombriliste fut-elle, sa manière de se vêtir laissait à désirer. Point de cachemire et autres cardigans chics dans la garde-robe de miss Retro Selfie Master. Mais des sweat-shirts probablement achetés au rabais, des jeans coupés droits sortis de boutiques de prêt-à-porter, et des T-shirts imprimés de motifs geeks.

Elle ouvrit rapidement un tiroir pour fouiller dans les T-shirts. Couleurs unies, motifs imprimés... Jeux vidéo, film sans intérêt, truc rétro... Elle sourit à la vue d'un dessin représentant un monocle et des moustaches. Stupide Max. Stupide sourire idiot que Victoria ne pouvait empêcher d’apparaître furtivement sur son visage. Sourire vite remplacé par une grimace irritée. Par réflexe, la blonde jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la porte qu'elle avait pris soin de fermer dernière elle et lâcha un bref soupir de soulagement. L'honneur est sauf, Agent Chase ; aucun témoin à la scène.

Les autres pensionnaires survivront donc un jour de plus. Si par malheur l'une des filles franchissait cette porte et découvrait la blonde en ces lieux, celle-ci devrait occire la malheureuse intruse afin de supprimer toute trace de son propre passage.

Refermant le tiroir du mauvais goût, elle porta son attention sur l'étagère au-dessus.

Victoria se figea quand elle avisa une boîte métallique rectangulaire peinte de rouge et blanc. Était-ce bien ce qu'elle croyait ? S'emparant de la boîte, elle l'ouvrit prestement pour découvrir son précieux contenu. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de mille étoiles à la vue d'une dizaine de biscuits. Des cookies.

L'héritière Chase avait un faible pour les cookies, petits biscuits délicieusement piquetés de pépites de chocolat. Pourtant nourrie depuis l'enfance de desserts raffinés, elle gardait en mémoire le jour où un individu lambda avait offert à toute sa classe le contenu d'une boîte de cookies. Cela avait été pour elle une révélation.

Victoria piocha l'un des biscuits, l'examina brièvement afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas périmé depuis cinq ans, et le croqua avidement sans plus de cérémonie. Croustillant à l’extérieur, moelleux à l’intérieur, les pépites de chocolat fondant délicatement sur sa langue. L'extase à l'état pur contenue dans un biscuit à l'aspect pourtant si ordinaire.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, la tirant brusquement de son paradis chocolaté. Sortant l'objet du diable pour regarder d'un air courroucé qui avait osé la déranger, Victoria ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'heure. Merde ! Son cœur s'emballa quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé trop, beaucoup trop de temps dans l'antre de Caulfield, et celle-ci risquait de revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Son cerveau cessa brutalement de produire un flux de pensées cohérentes. Telle une participante à Fort Boyard pressée par des coéquipiers imaginaires, Victoria s'écarta de l'armoire, la boîte de cookies toujours en main. Un dilemme se présentait : laisser la boîte et son divin contenu, ou bien… Victoria ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir davantage. Hors de question de laisser ça là.

Resserrant ses bras autour de son précieux, elle entrouvrit la porte et tendit l'oreille. Rien à signaler. Elle passa la tête par l’entrebâillement. Toujours rien. Tel un agent secret dans la phase cruciale de sa mission, elle quitta la chambre de la brune et s'élança à pas de loups, traversant le couloir pour s'enfermer dans la sienne. Une fois sa porte close, elle s'appuya lourdement contre le battant, reprenant enfin son souffle qu'elle avait retenu jusque-là.

Son visage vira au rouge quand elle réalisa, honteuse, qu'elle tenait toujours l'objet de son larcin.


End file.
